Dehors
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Tom est malade. Mais de quoi est-il atteint ? Car rien n'est bien définit dans ce monde. Et dans l'autre ?


**Titre**** : Dehors**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** : T  
**

**Paring****: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé****: Tom est malade. Mais de quoi est-il atteint ? Car rien n'est bien définit dans ce monde. Et dans l'autre ?  
**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dehors **_

Dehors. Dedans.  
Blanc. Noir.  
Le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce, me violant de ses bourrasques. Il se fracasse contre les murs de ma chambre et résonne comme un cri inhumain. Mes cheveux s'étalent sur l'oreiller, tandis que mon corps se détend progressivement. Au plafond, l'ancienne fissure a disparu. Dommage. J'aimais bien me perdre dans ses méandres et m'imaginer un monde meilleur.  
**- Tom. Tu n'as pas froid ?**  
Je relève la tête et souris à mon frère.  
**- Tu es encore tout nu. Mets quelque chose.**  
Quelque chose ?  
Si cela lui fait plaisir. Je me lève et enfile un grand t-shirt. Sourires. On se sourit.  
**- Euh... un boxer aussi. Peut-être.**  
Non, je ne veux pas.  
J'aime bien rester comme ça. Le vent qui m'agresse et me donne la chair de poule. C'est grisant.  
Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre ouverte et dehors. Dans le ciel blanc. Mon frère vient se poser en contraste avec les nuages. Tout en noir. Il est vraiment beau. De longs cheveux noirs lisses, une peau pâle, des yeux profonds, un corps svelte.  
Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main droite sur sa joue. Si chaude, si douce. Brûlante que j'en deviens écarlate. Mais lui détourne le visage et se tourne vers l'extérieur. Ses doigts avancent lentement dans le vide... jusqu'à la rencontre du fer noir. Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne vit pas, ne respire pas. Sa noirceur envahit mes cauchemars comme des lames tranchantes. Et au moment même où les doigts de mon frère touchent le fer, je me rue sur lui en criant.  
Non, non ! Ne le touche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal. Bill...  
Alors il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Les battements de mon cœur se calment pour se calquer sur ceux de Bill. Ça va mieux.  
**- Je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.**  
Je m'éloigne de Bill et fouille dans mon placard. J'ai failli oublier mon cadeau pour lui.

_**- Comment va-t-il depuis la dernière fois ?**__**  
**__**- C'est pareil.**__**  
**__**- Toujours pas... ?**__**  
**__**- Non, désolé.**_

**[...]**

Nous roulons sur la route. Direction la maison. J'ai le droit d'y passer quelques jours... avec Bill. Mon regard se pose sur la vitre où le paysage défile. Des couleurs chatoyantes, chaudes. Je sens cette chaleur monter en moi. Si différent du froid que je ressens d'habitude. C'est une vague grandissante qui s'empare de mon corps. De la tension, de l'envie. Il me tarde d'arriver à la maison. Pour pouvoir profiter de Bill.  
**- Tu as l'air frigorifié. Tu voudras quelque chose de chaud en arrivant ?**  
De très chaud même.  
**- Du lait ?**  
Si possible.  
J'adore le lait de la maison. Il a un goût particulier.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin, la nuit est tombée et le vent s'est calmé. Bill se dépêche de récupérer mes affaires dans le coffre et ouvre rapidement la porte. Je ne dois pas attraper froid. Aussitôt au chaud, à l'abri de tout, je retire mes vêtements, ne les supportant pas. Pendant ce temps, Bill m'observe, attentif. J'aime quand il me regarde. Son regard bienveillant, puis rassurant, aimant. Pour se réchauffer et finir en deux braises ardentes. Un sourire vient orner mes lèvres. Je suis enfin chez moi. Avec Bill.  
Bill... ma seule famille. Le seul qui m'accepte avec cette différence, avec mes sentiments. Je ne le choque pas, ne le gêne pas. Je peux être moi. Mon corps rencontre le sien et je soupire de bien-être. Il m'a tant manqué. Mais dernièrement, les médecins m'interdisaient de revenir à la maison. J'allais trop mal. Sauf que maintenant, je suis à la maison, avec lui et seulement lui. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.  
**- Tu m'as tant manqué.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de jours je reste avec Bill. Lui dors et moi je suis contre lui. Je profite de sa chaleur corporelle, absorbant chaque once de vie qu'il dégage. Son corps parfait bouge. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et une main se pose sur ma cuisse. Immédiatement, ma respiration s'accélère. Je lutte pour ne pas le réveiller et recommencer ce que nous venons de faire deux fois en peu de temps. Je dois le laisser se reposer aussi. Alors j'inspire et expire fortement, détendant mes membres. Le sang arrête de bouillir en moi, pour finir par retrouver un rythme normal. Je me dis que je dois dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de Bill. J'aime le voir si détendu. Ses traits sont si fins que l'on dirait une poupée en porcelaine. Une poupée qui peut se briser d'un moment à l'autre. C'est pourquoi je suis si doux et prévenant avec lui. Je refuse de lui faire du mal. Je l'aime tant.

Ce matin, je prépare notre petit-déjeuner. Deux bols de café, un verre de jus d'orange pour lui et une pile de médicaments pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Pourtant cela fait plusieurs mois que je vis cela... mais non. Et d'ailleurs, lui non plus. Notre vie a changé en un jour... Jour de soleil où la nuit m'a envahit. Noyé dans des larmes et emprisonné dans un monde sans soleil.  
Je monte les marches difficilement. Mon souffle se fait court. Mais il m'attend dans notre chambre. Tout sourire. Ses yeux s'illuminent de milliers d'étoiles. J'ai encore un peu de lueur dans ce monde obscur. Ses étoiles.  
**- Bonjour Tom.**  
Bonjour.  
Je dépose le plateau sur ses genoux et m'assoie à ses côtés. Ce sont des moments comme cela que j'aime. Simples, rien que nous deux. Sans parasite autour. Je sais que ce que je vis avec Bill est anormal pour beaucoup de personnes. C'est pourquoi nous vivons cachés des autres et que mes retours à la maison sont très attendus. Il n'y a que là que je peux faire ce que je veux. Tout. Et sans jugement.

Le soleil décline derrière les rideaux de la cuisine. Assis sur le tabouret du bar, je balance mes jambes dans le vide. Bill doit revenir dans quelques minutes. A ce que j'ai compris, il avait une course urgente. Mais il va revenir. Il me l'a promis. Tiens, en parlant du loup... j'entends les clefs de la porte d'entrée. Je saute de mon siège et cours dans le couloir pour me jeter au cou de Bill. Mes lèvres parcourent son visage et je l'entends rire sous mes baisers. Quel son mélodieux à mes oreilles. Une ode à notre passion. Je finis par me détacher de lui et le laisse enlever son manteau. Chose faite, il attrape ma main et me guide jusque dans le salon. Là, il me fait asseoir dans le canapé et fait de même. Brusquement, son visage redevient plus sombre.  
**- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.**  
Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas les mauvaises nouvelles.  
**- On a besoin de moi en urgence au boulot. Je... je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Il va falloir...**  
Non ! Je refuse. Je veux rester avec toi. Je m'en branle de ton job. Est-ce qu'il est plus important que moi... que nous.  
**- Je suis désolé. Demain je te ramène à l'hôpital.**  
Je me lève et pars m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je suis en colère. Contre lui, contre moi, contre le monde entier. Contre cette vie horrible qui ne me va pas, qui ne m'ira jamais. Toujours une merde en plein milieu, toujours un enfer qui se superpose au précédent. Et parfois pire. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je me décide à quitter les WC et rejoins Bill dans le salon. Il est allongé par terre, sur le tapis blanc et fixe le plafond. Je m'excuse de mon comportement excessif et me blottis contre lui. Ses bras viennent m'enserrer pour la dernière fois avant bien longtemps peut-être. Alors j'en profite, jusqu'au bout. De tout mon amour pour lui.  
_**  
**__**- Il fait froid dehors. On sent que l'hiver arrive. Les jours de soleil se font de plus en plus rares. Je déteste ça. Tu le sais à quel point je déteste l'hiver. Perdu sous une couche de vêtements je ne ressemble à rien. Mais bon... il faut...**__**  
**__**- Désolé, mais ça va être l'heure.**__**  
**__**- Ah. D'accord.**_

**[...]**

Il fait tout noir. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, mais je sais que c'est la nuit. Dans les couloirs, pas un bruit. Et dehors, quelques voitures qui passent rapidement. Je sors de mon lit et m'approche de la fenêtre. Mon frère me manque. Cela fait une semaine que je suis revenu ici et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois. Les rayures de l'extérieur me semblent de plus en plus sombres. Il y a une odeur de sang contre la vitre, un goût de fer dans la bouche. Une nausée me prend, puis deux. Je me rue dans les toilettes et vomi mon dîner. Lasagnes... ou enfin ce qu'il en reste. Pas très appétissant.  
Je retourne dans mon lit et recouvre mon corps nu de la couverture. J'ai froid de l'absence de Bill. Je voudrais qu'il soit là et me réchauffe de ses mains, de ses baisers, de son corps. Comme il sait si bien le faire. Mais mon frère n'est pas là, jamais la nuit. Je sais qu'il viendra me voir demain, comme tous les jours et que ce ne sera bon qu'avec lui. Mais en attendant, je dois faire sans.  
Mes yeux se ferment par automatisme et je me force à dormir. Malgré ce sentiment angoissant en moi. Ce vide que je ressens à chaque instant loin de lui. Des ténèbres qui m'entourent et ne disparaissent qu'en sa présence. Mon enfer blanc que je vois parsemé d'un peu de noir. Son noir. Le silence m'enserre et m'étouffe dans un étau. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Où est mon oxygène, ma vie ? Je me sens partir, happé dans un monde éblouissant. Non ! Je veux rester ici. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Tout semble si horrible dans l'autre monde. Alors je me force à appeler à l'aide. Et alors que je sens m'éloigner de tout, deux mains se posent sur mon visage et l'air se fait plus respirable.

Le lendemain, dès l'heure de visite, je vois une tête brune apparaître devant moi, encore comateux. Ses pupilles s'écarquillent et le sourire qu'il avait se fane aussitôt. Je ne dois pas être très beau à voir avec tous ces fils de partout. Bill caresse mon visage et sors de ma chambre. Reste...  
J'entends sa voix dans le couloir, il parle avec une infirmière.  
**- Tom a fait une crise cette nuit.****  
****- Une crise... ?****  
****- Comme toutes les autres. Il s'est encore mis en danger tout seul. D'ailleurs, le médecin veut vous voir à propos de son traitement. Je crois qu'il voudrait le modifier.****  
****- Je serais avec Tom, qu'il passe quand il peut.****  
****- Bien, je lui dirais.****  
****- Merci.**  
Mon frère finit par revenir dans ma chambre et lorsque nos regards se croisent, je lui pose une multitude de questions sur ce que je viens d'entendre. Mais il me rassure rapidement en m'embrassant sur la joue. Après tout, il ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait me nuire. Il s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et prend ma main dans la sienne. Que ça fait du bien de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Parfois, je me dis que je vais faire une overdose de lui. Il est comme une drogue pour moi. Le seul qui me calme d'un regard, me comprend en un geste et me rassure en un sourire. Je l'aime à en mourir, à en crever. Je ferais tout pour lui.  
Il me sourit et pourtant je vois bien au fond de ses iris qu'il a envie de pleurer. C'est dans ces moments là que je serais prêt à tout. Seul son bonheur compte. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Alors je me dis que j'irais décrocher la lune, arracher les étoiles à la nuit. Je lui offrirais la joie sur un plateau en or et plus encore. Je sombrerais dans une douce folie où ses rires empliraient sa vie. Voire pire, voire mieux. Je serais tout et rien pour lui. Un pantin dans ses mains. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi, me demander l'impossible... je le ferais. Tant que cela puisse apporter une seconde de bonheur en plus. Fatigué, épuisé de ma nuit blanche, mes paupières se font lourdes et je sombre malgré moi dans les bars de Morphée.  
_**  
**__**- Sans que je sache pourquoi. Tu me manques trop. Reviens à la maison. Je t'en pris.**_

Parfois j'en viens à me dire que je suis fou. De lui. De tout ce qui fait lui. C'est peut-être le cas...  
Dès qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Si seulement je n'étais pas malade... je pourrais rester à la maison, avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'infirmière arrive et me retire ma perfusion. A la place, elle me tend trois cachets blancs et reste jusqu'à ce que je les aie pris. La veine de mon bras me crie sa douleur et je grimace tout en attrapant le verre d'eau. La peau me tire, c'est horrible. Puis l'infirmière s'en va, me laissant seul dans ma chambre si blanche. Progressivement, je sors de mon lit et retire la blouse que l'on m'a enfilé cette nuit. Le contact des vêtements m'irrite. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de lames viennent me frôler sans réellement s'enfoncer. Comme si me faire souffrir était amusant.  
Le contact de mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid me réchauffe instantanément. Un faible sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Lentement, je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Sans toucher le fer. L'air de dehors s'engouffre et me frappe avec violence. Les murs autour de moi tremblent de peur face à sa puissance dévastatrice. Tandis que j'écarte les bras en croix pour mieux ressentir ses coups, les bruits de l'extérieur me parviennent par touches colorées. Mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse bercer par les klaxons des voitures et les cris des passants. Les pneus crissent, les enfants rient... et puis un cri. Oh, tiens ! Il y a un enfant écrasé en bas. Les gens s'affolent autour de la scène. Moi je la vois d'en haut. On dirait des grosses fourmis qui s'agitent sans sens. Dans plein de sang. Heureusement qu'il y a l'hôpital juste à côté. Tiens, les secours arrivent déjà. Ce n'est plus marrant. Je m'écarte de la carte postale de dehors et m'assoie devant ma table. J'attrape un crayon et me mets à gribouiller n'importe quoi. J'essaye de faire passer le temps.  
Les heures s'écoulent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Le ciel s'est assombrit et de grosses gouttes tombent sur la ville. Et dans ma chambre accessoirement. On va surement me crier dessus, mais je m'en moque. Je n'aime pas être enfermé dans cette pièce vide de tout. Alors je laisse toujours la fenêtre ouverte, même si l'extérieur ne m'apparaît qu'en rayures.  
Soudain, j'entends des cris dans les couloirs, des pas rapides et je reconnais la voix de mon frère. Bill est là. Mais pourquoi je ressens comme de la tension dans sa voix.  
**- Non !****  
****- Le médecin ne trouve pas cette idée très bonne.****  
****- Je l'emmerde le médecin.**  
La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur mon frère essoufflé et ruisselant. Immédiatement, mon visage s'illumine. Bill s'avance vers moi et me met debout.  
**- Prend ton sac, tu viens à la maison.**  
Yes !  
Je m'exécute sans réfléchir d'avantage.  
Le médecin arrive en trombe et commence à parler à mon frère. Mais il ne se laisse pas faire. Il a décidé de m'emmener et rien ne changera ça.  
**- Il n'est pas...****  
****- Je m'en moque. Tom vient chez moi pour les trois jours qui suivent.****  
****- Vous ne pouvez pas, je suis contre.****  
****- Ah bon ? Je connais la loi monsieur.****  
****- ... Il ne peut pas sortir sans que vous ayez signé...**  
Bill lui tend un papier sous le nez et laisse le médecin incrédule. Mon frère me rejoint, m'aide à porter mes affaires, me prend la main et me guide dans les couloirs. Nous voilà dehors, sous la pluie. A deux. Je suis heureux.

**[...]**

Sur le trajet, Bill m'explique un peu mieux ce qui vient de se passer. J'avoue, je l'écoute peu, préférant l'admirer. Ses cheveux dégoulinent sur ses épaules, gouttant de temps en temps. Le maquillage autour de ses yeux a légèrement coulé, mais il est toujours aussi magnifique. Ses vêtements moulants semblent devenir une seconde peau. Je peux voir chaque courbe de son corps, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation.  
**- Tu m'écoutes Tom ?**  
Pas vraiment.  
Sa voix est comme une mélodie divine pour moi. Je me perds dans ses mots et me noie dans son regard, devant le feu rouge. Il me sourit et je fais de même. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. De me fondre en lui, de le faire mien. De voir que je suis encore là, que j'existe toujours. Je veux le sentir fondre sous moi, sous mes coups de rein. Qu'il jouisse dans un cri rauque en hurlant mon prénom. Mais la voiture repart et mon imagination s'envole avec une énième bourrasque de vent. Je dois attendre d'être arrivé à la maison.

Ces trois jours sont passés à une vitesse folle. Le temps s'écoule toujours trop vite quand on en a besoin. Il glisse entre mes doigts, m'échappe. Dans mes rêves, je m'imagine savant et créant une machine qui fige le temps des gens, mais pas le notre. A Bill et moi. Pour nous, tout est beau. Jamais de lendemain. C'est toujours aujourd'hui. Et le plus beau, c'est que Bill rit. Son rire résonne dans le monde entier comme une ode à la vie. Notre vie. Mais rien n'est réel et lorsque je me réveille ce matin, tout est sombre. Dehors, le ciel nous menace de ses gros nuages noirs. Aussitôt, je me blottis contre le corps encore endormi de Bill. Caché sous les draps, je chuchote comme un enfant. Que mes souhaits vont se réaliser. Mêmes les plus petits. Un peu comme si les draps créaient un nouveau monde. Illusions... Bill se réveille en s'étirant et m'offre un magnifique sourire en croisant mon regard. Mon soleil est là, illuminant les ténèbres environnantes. Alors qu'il caresse mon visage, je soupire d'aise et ronronne. Cela le fait rire. Ses traits heureux me donnent envie de l'embrasser comme un fou. Peut-être que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue lorsque je le vois ainsi.  
Puis, petit à petit, il se calme et plonge ses iris dans les miens. J'y lis tout son amour pour moi et mon cœur se gonfle. Plus rien n'existe à part lui. Lui et son sourire. Lui et son regard. Lui et ses caresses. Lui... et moi.  
Tout ça est tellement magnifique que j'en viens à me demander si ça existe réellement. Parfois, je me dis que je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Et que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être suis-je tellement bien que j'en souffre. Je crois même que... Mon amour pour Bill me fait mal. Quand il est loin de moi, quand il m'ignore, quand il se fâche. Quand le « nous » n'est plus là. Il occupe mes pensées nuits et jours, en permanence. Il me bouffe.  
**- Debout marmotte.**  
Mes pensées se stoppent ici et je le suis dans le couloir. Une fois notre petit-déjeuner terminé, nous prenons une douche où une fois de plus je laisse aller ma jouissance. J'en ai parfois honte. De me sentir si faible face à lui. Son corps, ses regards, ses caresses... tout est tentation et je ne sais pas dire non. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis accro à lui, comme l'est un héroïnomane à sa drogue. Jamais assez. Toujours plus. Je crois que je passerais tout mon temps à l'aimer sans limites.

Sur le trajet du retour, un silence religieux règne. Bill fixe la route, concentré. Et moi je me perds dans sa contemplation. Encore... Revenir à l'hôpital ne fait plaisir à aucun de nous deux. Mais on le doit. Pour ma santé. J'avoue que je me passerais bien d'y aller, d'y vivre. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Bill travaille et ne peut pas me surveiller en permanence. Les risques de me laisser seul sont bien trop grands. Le médecin a été très clair avec ça. Je ne dois jamais rester seul longtemps. Tout peut arriver durant cette absence... et la mort peut être l'issue finale si personne n'est là pour me secourir. Maladie de merde !

**[...]**

Il y a un rayon de soleil qui s'abat sur ma main. Il me réchauffe, me brûle. La sensation est horrible, douloureuse. Sauf que je reste là à contempler ma peau. Je me sens vivant. C'est étrange et un peu bête, mais comme ça. Hier, avant de partir, Bill m'a expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui. Travail. Toute la nuit, j'ai eu l'espoir qu'il viendrait tout de même. Et je l'attends encore. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulent et moins j'y crois. En moi, je sens la colère monter. Pour l'instant, je la laisse fondre au soleil, mais bientôt elle sera trop grosse pour disparaître. Je crois que je vais éclater. Bill... ma seule raison de vivre. La seule chose qui me tienne encore debout. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Et le pire, c'est que je me rends compte de ma dépendance. C'est effrayant. Et fascinant. J'ai envie de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de lui. Sinon je ne tiendrais pas. Sinon je vais crever. Brusquement, je retire ma main et la secoue violemment. Ça me brûle !! Des images de moments passés avec mon frère apparaissent devant moi et je me rue sur eux. Ils viennent me hanter, me foudroyer de leur bonheur, me trancher de leur éternité. De rage, j'attrape la chaise et la lance au travers de la chambre. Dans un bruit sourd elle atterrit contre la porte qui tremble. De peur. Elle peut l'être, je suis furax. Autour de moi, les murs blancs semblent se moquer de ma souffrance. Alors je me bouche les oreilles tout en tombant à genoux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues creuses. Il me manque. Je veux mon frère. Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste être avec Bill. Je crois bien qu'un cri inhumain franchit mes lèvres, tandis que mon corps tombe au sol. Devant mes yeux, je vois mes mains se mettre à trembler, suivies par mes bras et mes jambes. Au loin, il y a la sonnette d'alarme. Trop loin...  
Des ténèbres m'entourent à une allure fulgurante. Ce sont celles de mes cauchemars. Que je déteste au plus haut point. Ce n'est pas comme mon frère.

Je me rappelle avoir fait une crise. Des odeurs de désinfectant viennent agresser, irriter mes narines. Sur ma peau, je sens les draps rêches qui sentent le propre. La lumière vive au-dessus de moi m'agresse alors que je n'aie pas encore ouvert les yeux. Et puis il y a des voix pas si loin. Dans le couloir je dirais. Et l'une d'elle m'est familière. Mon frère est là. Il est finalement venu me voir. Je voudrais crier son nom, me lever et courir vers lui pour me jeter dans ses bras. Impossible. Je voudrais l'admirer et sentir son effluve si particulier. Impossible. Tout en moi refuse de m'obéir.  
**- D'habitude. Ce séjour chez vous... ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.****  
****- Mais ça va s'arranger. Il... Tom n'est pas si malade.****  
****- Monsieur Kaulitz...****  
****- Non ! Je refuse ! Tom... va guérir. C''est obligé. Vous m'avez dit que vous nous aideriez.****  
****- Je fais ce que je peux. Mais plus le temps passe et plus l'état de votre frère s'aggrave. Lorsque vous êtes venu il y a quatre jours, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. La veille, une infirmière l'a surpris en train de... enfin... de... se masturber en marmonnant votre nom. Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne l'a pas entendue entrer. Et la pauvre n'a pas su quoi faire face à cette situation.**  
Qu'il se taise. Je déteste ce médecin. Il ne fait que dire du mal de moi. Il veut que je reste ici pour toujours et que Bill ne vienne pas tous les jours. Il croit que je vais mourir à chaque seconde, mais c'est faux. Je vais bien. Juste un peu faible, c'est tout.  
**- Tom ne guérira jamais. Je suis désolé de vous le dire aussi brutalement, mais ce qui s'est passé ce matin était assez impressionnant. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve en une aussi grande détresse. Et il n'avait qu'un seul mot en bouche. Bill. Je crois que son séjour chez vous ne lui a pas été si bénéfique que ça. Le retour a été... violent.****  
****- Je ne pensais pas...**  
Mais qu'il arrête de monter mon frère contre moi. Il veut nous séparer, c'est obligé. Il doit se douter de quelque chose sur notre relation. Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas banale et normale, mais elle fait beaucoup moins de dégâts qu'une guerre. Alors que ce toubib aille soigner les blessés ailleurs et nous laisse vivre en paix. En plus de ça, il dit des mensonges à tout va.  
**- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'accepter cette réalité. Mais... Tom vous aime d'une façon particulière, excessive. Il vous aime comme un amant.****  
****- Mais il ne se passe rien à la maison !**  
Bill veut me protéger en disant cela. Parce qu'avouer notre amour serait un crime.  
**- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur. Sauf que Tom en est persuadé. Il vous aime trop. Beaucoup trop. Et cela le mène progressivement vers la démence. **  
Menteur !  
**- Je pense que... espacer dès aujourd'hui les retours à domicile serait une bonne chose. Tom souffrira au début, mais par la suite, se sera plus facile. Et puis...**  
Ne l'écoute pas Bill. N'écoute pas ce médecin. Tu dois croire en nous, en notre lien si fort et unique.  
**- Venir moins souvent aussi ?****  
****- De manière progressive. En tout cas, que ce ne soit plus tous les jours. Pour Tom, c'est bien trop difficile de subir ça. ****  
****- Je... je vais y réfléchir.**  
Non... Puis des pas qui s'éloignent. Ses pas. Et moi qui arrive à ouvrir les yeux et qui gémis.

Ils m'ont obligé à rester dans mon lit toute la journée. Perfusé, à moitié endormi, je ne pouvais même pas lutter. A cause de mes médicaments, je me mettais à halluciner de temps en temps. Je voyais Bill à mon chevet, me parlant. Et j'entendais vraiment ses mots, comme s'il était à mes côtés.  
_**- Y a un peu de soleil aujourd'hui. Ça fait du bien. D'ailleurs, y a un rayon qui tombe sur des cheveux. On dirait que tu es un ange. Non, je ne dois pas penser ça. Ne pas penser ça.**_  
Mon corps est lourd, si lourd. J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes. C'est çà peine si j'arrive à bouger le petit doigt. Les médicaments qui coulent dans mes veines m'épuisent comme jamais. Avec difficulté, je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur, vers dehors. Devant moi, le pied de la perfusion vient entacher le paysage. Les gouttent tombent à une allure quasi régulière, s'écrasant brutalement dans le reste du liquide. Et derrière, les arbres sans feuilles. Leurs branches s'approchent lentement de ma fenêtre. Je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort. Je veux m'enfuir, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas. Et elles s'approchent de moi. Les bras en bois tentent de me lacérer la peau, de m'arracher les yeux. Ils veulent m'enlever à ce monde. A côté de moi, la machine hurle, voix de mon cœur qui s'affole. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde. Je refuse de quitter Bill. Je sais qu'ailleurs c'est pire, qu'ailleurs je souffre d'avantage. Qu'ailleurs Bill ne m'est pas. Alors je lutte, me raccroche à mes draps, au fil de la perfusion. Je tire dessus et finis par l'arracher. Le sang coule de mon bras et s'étale autour de moi. Une douleur fulgurante me vrille. Je me sans happé au centre de mon lit. Une force invisible m'écrase contre le matelas. Et j'étouffe. Péniblement, je tends la main vers le plafond. Pourquoi Bill n'est pas là ? Je voudrais qu'il chasse mes démons, mes cauchemars vivants.  
_**- Reviens.**_  
Je voudrais qu'il fasse taire ce monstre qui tente de m'attirer à lui. Il n'y a qu'avec mon frère que je suis en sécurité. Je crois que je deviens fou. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis. Le décor autour de moi tangue et se modifie. Mon frère clignote en touches noires et je me dis que c'est la fin. Bientôt je vais sombrer dans le délire. Bill me manque tant que j'ai l'illusion de sa présence. Mais c'est si réel. Presque trop. Je suis perdu. Que se passe-t-il ? Et j'ai mal à la tête. Horriblement. On dirait que mon cerveau va exploser. Un film étrange passe en accéléré devant mes iris clos. Bill est là, toujours là. Il apparaît à chaque instant, je le vois partout. Bill est en moi, il m'envahit. Je le sens, le vois, mais ça fait mal. Il me fait mal. Toutes ces images me font souffrir. Je n'aime pas cela, ce n'est pas normal. Chaque membre de mon corps est dans un état d'extrême tension. Je n'en peux plus.  
Je ne veux qu'une chose. Que mon frère vienne me soulager.  
_**- Je suis désolée. Il... pas encore.**__**  
**__**- Je comprends.**_

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Et un sourire vient fleurir mes lèvres sèches. A côté de moi se trouve Bill. Dès qu'il se rend compte que je suis réveillé, il attrape ma main et la serre dans la sienne. Et puis il y a ses doigts qui caressent ma joue tendrement. Je me laisse aller à ce geste de tendresse et d'amour, le savourant pleinement. Je ne l'ai pas vu hier, alors j'en profite au maximum. Je ne veux pas que ses visites s'espacent. Pour moi, il doit venir chaque jour et m'apporter cette chaleur salvatrice. Sa chaleur. Lentement, je me relève dans mon lit. Mon bras gauche me fait encore mal. Ma folie passagère d'hier m'a vraiment affaibli. Mon frère jette un coup d'œil à mon bras abimé et je devine son regard triste. Alors je pose ma main sur son bras et tente de le rassurer. Je vais bien. Peut-être pas comme on le voudrait, mais je vais bien. Et demain j'irai mieux. Et après-demain encore mieux. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. Et lorsque je serai en meilleure santé, je retournerai à la maison. Tout redeviendra comme avant.  
**- Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?**  
Je secoue la tête et resserre ma prise sur Bill. J'ai trop peur qu'il s'éloigne et ne revienne pas. J'ai juste besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. Uniquement ça. Rien n'est aussi efficace pour m'apaiser. Avec lui, tout s'efface. Plus de noir oppressant, plus de monstre à ses traits. Je sais qu'il est mon vrai frère, le seul et l'unique. Le seul qui puisse me comprendre en un regard. C'est pourquoi je me perds dans ses pupilles brillantes. On dirait qu'il va pleurer.  
Ne pleure pas Bill.  
J'approche mes doigts de son visage, mais au moment de le frôler, il se recule légèrement. Pas de contact. Surpris, ma main reste en suspens dans le vide. Puis tombe lourdement sur le matelas. Que signifie ce geste de recul ? Cette... distance ?  
Reste avec moi Bill.  
Et le voilà qui détourne le regard maintenant, face à mes questions. A-t-il honte ? Ou alors peut être que nous sommes surveillés. Je cherche un signe quelconque, en vain. Rien que nous deux. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je me redresse d'avantage, voulant me rapprocher de lui. Et il anticipe en se levant carrément cette fois. Mes bras laissent retomber brutalement mon corps. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.  
Explique-moi Bill.  
Son dos tremble à peine et je me demande si ses joues sont parsemées de larmes. Et quand il se retourne, je vois enfin l'origine de ses pupilles brillantes. Quelques larmes menacent d'inonder son visage. Plus en dessous, sa lèvre est malmenée par ses dents. Il va me dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Tout sauf que je ne suis plus rien pour lui. Je l'aime à en mourir et son rejet serait la pire chose au monde. Si cela arrivait, je crois que je ne survivrais pas.  
**- Tom... je... j'ai réfléchi et... j'ai décidé que je mercredi prochain je ne viendrais pas te voir. Je... ne viendrais plus tous les jours. Tu dois... apprendre à vivre sans moi.**  
Je suis incapable de répondre à ses mots. Seuls mes yeux expriment ma tristesse. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. Les perles salées dévastent mon visage et mouillent rapidement les draps. Nous sommes comme deux idiots, se regardant dans les yeux et pleurant. Pathétique. Bill s'avance vers moi et secoue la tête.  
**- Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait. Tu y arriveras. On va s'en sortir Tom. Je sais que tu guériras un jour. Mais on va devoir suivre les consignes du médecin. Je t'en pris.**  
Il me prend dans ses bras et se met à me bercer. Je crois qu'il tente de s'apaiser aussi dans ce geste.

**[...]**

Deux semaines viennent de s'écouler depuis la décision de Bill. Je ne vais pas très bien. Hier, il a demandé à me prendre à la maison, même pour un jour et le médecin a accepté à une condition. Il me prend à 9h et me ramène à 17h. C'est peu, mais mieux que rien. Depuis que je le sais, je trépigne d'impatience comme un enfant. Et l'entrain est revenu. Même les infirmières sont étonnées de mon changement de comportement. On dirait que je revis. Et là, Bill est face à moi et attend que j'aie fini de mettre ma casquette. Je me dépêche et souris en me retournant. Je me suis fait le plus beau possible pour lui. Sans plus tarder, nous sortons de l'hôpital et l'air froid de l'hiver vient me frapper de plein fouet. Je vais pour frotter mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour me réchauffer, mais Bill me devance. Il attrape l'une d'elles et la cale entre les siennes. Immédiatement, sa chaleur m'enveloppe et je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Bêtement, je rougis et baisse la tête.  
**- Tu veux aller te balader ?**  
J'acquiesce et nous traversons la route, direction les rues piétonnes. Côte à côte, nous marchons tranquillement. J'ai envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne, comme le fait ce couple devant nous. J'ai envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme le font ces deux ados dans ce bar. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Ici nous ne sommes pas seuls. Les gens autour peuvent être choqués de nos gestes. Et je sais que Bill ne le supporterait pas. Alors je me retiens. Par moments, nos doigts se frôlent et c'est comme une brûlure. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois ma peau est arrachée, lacérée à vif. Mes dents mordillent ma bouche et ma respiration se fait bruyante. Je tente de me maîtriser. Dans les rues, les passants ne voient pas que je suis malade et ça fait du bien de se sentir normal. Ils ignorent même que Bill et moi sommes jumeaux. Mais je sais très bien que même deux hommes ensemble sont mal vus. Le froid commençant à devenir mordant, je demande à Bill à aller boire un café dans un bar. Là, nous nous trouvons un coin un peu isolé. Bill commande un chocolat chaud et moi un café. En attendant nos boissons, je me perds dans les yeux de Bill. On ne se parle pas, on n'en a pas envie. Nos regards nous suffisent. J'y vois des étoiles qui s'illuminent doucement. Des mots d'amour, de bonheur. Des gestes doux et aimants. Mais il y a autre chose derrière. Quelque chose qui m'inquiète.  
Le serveur nous amène finalement notre commande. Aussitôt Bill encercle de ses mains la tasse fumante. Sa tête se tourne vers la baie vitrée qui nous permet de voir dehors. Sa bouche près du chocolat souffle doucement et je me surprends à vouloir être à la place de la tasse.  
**- Il s'est passé quoi ? Tom.**  
Je cligne des yeux et serre brutalement mon café. Je comprends tout à fait de quoi il parle. Et malheureusement je n'ai pas de réponse. Enfin si... mais je ne peux pas en parler. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Et puis je sais que mes mots le blesseraient. Alors je me tais et baisse la tête en signe d'excuse.

La journée passe à une allure folle et le moment de retourner à l'hôpital me retourne les entrailles. L'envie n'y est pas. En silence, je suis Bill dans les rues, les larmes au bord des cils. L'enfer se rapproche de moi trop rapidement. Bill va me quitter et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le reverrai. Lorsque l'énorme bâtiment se dessine devant moi, je m'agrippe au bras de Bill et le tire en sens inverse.  
**- On a pas le choix Tom. Tu dois y retourner.**  
Non, je ne veux pas. Là-bas, tu ignores comment c'est. Quand je suis seul, il y a des démons qui viennent pour m'enlever à toi. Ils me tirent vers un enfer pire que celui-là. Parfois je te vois, mais ce n'est pas toi. C'est horrible.  
Mais il ne m'écoute pas et continue d'avancer. Et je me retrouve une fois de plus dans ma chambre, sans Bill. Il est parti, comme c'était prévu. Et il ne reviendra que demain soir. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et soupire.  
_**- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dis. Pardon. Si j'avais su...**_  
Revoilà le monstre. Qu'il s'en aille ! Je n'arrive plus à le supporter. J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller dans une vaine tentative de ne plus l'entendre. Mais sa voix continue de résonner en moi. Et plus je l'entends, et plus je crois en ses dires. Comme si je le vivais vraiment. Je le vis en fait. Peut-être est-ce réel en définitive. Ça me fait penser à un film où je suis l'acteur principal. Non, c'est plutôt mon frère. Oui, tout tourne autour de lui.

_**- J'en peux plus Tom... Je... C'est trop dur sans toi. Je voudrais tant que cet... accident ne soit jamais arrivé.**_

J'ai un souvenir étrange, qui me revient parfois. Comme un rêve éveillé. C'est si réel que s'en est effrayant. Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler... j'ai peur. Quand Bill est absent, ce souvenir vient me hanter et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout se mêle en moi et je ne comprends plus rien.  
Là-bas, je m'appelle Tom et mon frère jumeau, Bill. Comme ici. On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comme ici. J'ai 23 ans et Bill aussi. Comme ici. Par moments, je me vois à l'hôpital et Bill à mes côtés. Comme ici. Mais la raison est tout autre.  
Là-bas, j'ai un autre passé. Pas le même qu'ici. Je crois... si je me souviens bien... que je ne vis pas avec Bill. J'ai mon appartement et lui le sien. Pourtant, on se voit très régulièrement et cela me plait. Bill et moi, on s'entend vraiment bien. Un peu trop pensent les gens parfois. Mais je m'en moque. Comme ici. Parce que j'aime Bill. Comme ici. Sauf que j'ignore si lui m'aime. Et je n'ose pas le lui avouer. J'ai peur de son refus, de son rejet, qu'il ne me comprenne pas. Pas comme ici. Cependant cela finit par devenir lourd à porter et je le conçois tout à fait. Alors un jour d'été...  
Je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une larme. Autour de moi, des bruits sourds me parviennent et je n'en comprends pas le sens. Il y a comme un soleil aveuglant qui veut rentrer dans mes yeux. Alors je me re-concentre sur ce souvenir.  
Ce jour d'été, dans mon appartement, Bill était en face de moi et on parlait de tout et n'importe quoi. Et j'ai explosé, craqué. Une bombe s'est abattue entre nous. Mes mots d'amour qui fusaient de tout part, comme des missiles. Et lui, qui me fixait sans comprendre. J'ai vu à son regard que je le choquais. Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde venait d'arriver. Il me dit ne pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Je ne suis qu'un frère.

_**- Que se passe-t-il !?**__**  
**__**- Laissez-nous un peu de place s'il vous plait.**__**  
**__**- Mais expliquez-moi. C'est grave ?**_

D'un seul coup, mon monde s'est effondré. Et c'est ça qui m'effraie dans ce rêve. Bill ne m'aime pas. Pas aussi fort que moi. Et ça me détruit. Je recule en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas croire à ses mots. Je ferme les yeux et me bouche les oreilles. Il y a cette fenêtre derrière moi, un peu basse aussi. Et dangereuse peut-être. Elle débute juste au milieu de mes fesses. Rencontre avec le bois. Un rapide coup d'œil trois étages plus bas. Je ne réfléchis plus. Et me laisse tomber en arrière. Une tentative de suicide.

_**- Je crois... qu'il revient à lui.**__**  
**__**- De... de... vous êtes sûr ?**__**  
**__**- Les appareils s'affolent et son activité cérébrale n'a jamais été aussi forte. Je crois bien que votre frère va enfin sortir de son coma.**_

Ça fait mal une chute aussi haute. Ça fait mal un frère qui piétine vos sentiments. Ça fait mal de vivre une vie fausse, même dans ses rêves. Ça fait mal de se réveiller après de si longs mois sans bouger.  
**- BILL !**

_**FIN

* * *

**Et voilà un OS qui est peut-être difficile à comprendre. Vous avez compris quoi ?_

_Biyouxxx  
_


End file.
